swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics
You can bypass locks and traps set and disarm explosives, fix malfunctioning devices, and modify and repair damaged droids. Skill Traits Skill Applications Biotech Adaptation Trained only Requires tool kit You can use the Mechanics skill to create connections to a particular biotech device. When you use this application of the Mechanics skill, you can perform one of the following actions: Graft Technology: You can take sensors communications equipment, and tiny computers onto a biotech device. You must spend 1 hour and make a DC 25 Mechanics check to do so. Once you have, you may treat the biotech device as a normal (non-biotech) device of the same type for the purposes of the Mechanics and the Use Computer skill. For example, if you have a villip (effectively a comlink with the biotech template), you may use this skill to graft technology onto the villip. From that point on, you can apply any use of the Mechanics skill or the Use Computer skill on that device as it if was a normal comlink. You may not use the Tech Specialist feat on a biotech device, even if it has been grafted with technology (you must use the Biotech Specialist feat instead). Mechanical Enhancements: You can mechanically enhance a biotech device or vehicle, effectively connecting another device to that piece of biotech. You must spend 1 hour and make a DC 30 Mechanics check to do so. Once you have, you effectively treat the biotech device as though it also has the traits of the device you have enhanced ti with. You can only use this application of the skill on biotech devices upon which you have also used the graft technology application of this skill. You can only enhance a biotech device with another device of its size or smaller. A biotech device can only have one such mechanical enhancement, and only devices (not weapons or armor) can be attached to a biotech device in this manner. For example, if you possess a razor bug (a Tiny object), you could attach an audio recorder to the razor bug using this application of the skill; at a later point, you could activate the recording unit and hurl the razor bug into a wall to clandestinely record conversations in the area. Booby Trap Trained only Requires tool kit Whenever you would make a Mechanics check to sabotage a piece of equipment, you can install a booby trap to damage the next character who uses the item. For every 1d4 damage you would have the trap deal, you must increase the Mechanics DC by 5. So booby trapping a blaster to deal 3d4 damage to its next user requires a DC 30 Mechanics check (base DC 15 to jam the blaster, +15 for 3d4 damage). Once the trap is installed, it attacks the next character who uses the item, using your base attack bonus against the target’s Reflex Defense. If the attack hits, it deals the indicated damage. Build Object Trained only Requires tool kit You can make a Mechanics check to construct an object (other than a droid) from scratch and/or with manufactured parts. Building an object requires a proper tool kit, raw materials, and possibly access to an electronics or machine shop. Some objects are beyond the ability of most characters. The raw materials for an object cost the same as the completed object, though heroes who have the scavenger feat can often come up with raw materials scrounged from other equipment. When building an object, determine the object’s final hit points based on the statistics on Table 9-1 Core. For vehicles, use the actual hit points of the completed object. All objects being built in this manner start at 0 hit points. Each hour that you work on building an object, make a Mechanics check and refer to the table below. Success indicates you build 1d8 hit points’ worth of the object’s total hit points. When the item reaches full hit points, it is completed and can be used as normal. Larger items require more time to build than smaller ones. Multiply the object’s hit points based on the table below for the purpose of determining how long it takes to build the object (when completed, the object’s hit points are unchanged). For example, a Large manufactured object has 10 hit points. However, since it is a Large item, it effectively has 50 hit point for the purpose of determining how long it takes to build the object (how many hit points you must build before it is completed). When completed, the object has 10 hit points as normal. Disable Device Saga Edition Core Rules|page=68}} Trained only Requires security kit You can use this skill to disarm a security device, defeat a lock or trap, or rig a device to fail when it is used. The effort takes a full-round action, and the DC depends on the intricacy or complexity of the item being disabled or sabotaged, as show below: Simple, DC 15, Sabotage a mechanical device, jam a blaster, bypass a basic mechanical lock; Tricky, DC 20, Sabotage an electronic device, bypass a basic electronic lock; Complex, DC 20, Disarm an electronic security system, bypass a complex mechanical or electronic lock. If you attempt to leave behind no trace of the tampering, increase the DC by 5. If the Mechanics check fails by 5 or more, something goes wrong. If it’s a trap, you spring it. if it’s some sort of sabotage, you think the device is disabled, but it still works normally. Environmental Adaptation Trained only Requires tool kit You can spend 10 minutes adapting one object (or one hour adapting one vehicle) to the extreme environmental hazards, after which time you make a Mechanics check. If you check result exceeds the vehicle or object’s Fortitude Defense, you can use the result of your Mechanics check in place of the vehicle or object’s Fortitude Defense when it is attacked by extreme temperatures or atmospheric hazards. However, when you do so, you effectively adapt the vehicle or object’s defenses for that particular environment. If you use that vehicle or object in a different hostile environment, you must repeat this process for the new conditions. Handle Explosives Saga Edition Core Rules|page=69}} Trained only Setting a simple explosive to blow up at a certain spot doesn’t require a check, but connecting and setting a detonator does. Also, placing an explosive for maximum effect against a structure calls for a check, as does disarming an explosive device. Setting a detonator, placing an explosive device, or disarming an explosive device is a full-round action. Set Detonator: Most explosives require a detonator to go off. Connecting a detnoator to an explosive requires a DC 10 check. Failure means that the explosive fail to go off as planned. Failure by 10 or more means the explosive goes off as the detonator is being installed. You can make an explosive difficult to disarm. To do so, you choose the disarm DC before making your check to set the detonator (it must be higher than 10). Your DC to set the detonator is equal to the disarm DC − 5.For example, you might decide to make the disarm DC 20. The DC to set the detonator and disarm the explosive becomes 15 (instead of the normal 10). Place Explosive Device: Carefully placing an explosive against a fixed structure or vehicle (a stationary, unattended inanimate object) increases the damage dealt by exploiting weaknesses in its construction. The GM makes the check (so that you don’t know exactly how well you’ve done). On a result of 15 or higher, you ignore the damage reduction of any object to which the explosives are attached. On a result of 25 or higher, the explosinve deals double damage to the structure or vehicle against which it’s placed. On a result of 35 or higher, it deals triple damage. In all cases, it deals normal damage to all other targets within its burst radius. Disarm Explosive Device (requires a security kit): Disarming an explosive that has been set to go off requires a check. The DC is usually 15, unless the one who set the detonator chose a higher disarm DC. If you fail the check, you do not disarm the explosive. If you fail it by 5 or more, the explosive detonates while you are adjacent to it. Hot Shot Trained only Requires tool kit You can overload an energy weapon to deliver a deadlier attack, but at the risk of a mishap or explosion. You must spend one hour and succeed on a Mechanics check. The DC is 20 plus 5 for every weapon size category above Tiny. If the check succeeds, the weapon deals an additional +3 points of damage. Any natural attack roll of 5 or lower, however, causes the weapon to become disabled. A Natural attack roll of 1 causes the weapon to explode in the wielder’s hands, dealing the modified weapon’s damage to the wielder and half damage to all adjacent creatures. Improvised Connection Requires tool kit You may attempt to connect electronic devices or computers without proper cables, using improvised materials. The endeavor takes 1 hour and requires a DC 20 Mechanics check to succeed. Jury-Rig Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} Trained only You can make temporary repairs to any disabled mechanical or electronic device, from a single tool to a complex starship component. Jury-rigging is a full-round action and requires a successful DC 25 check. If you use a tool kit, you gain a +5 equipment bonus on the check. A jury-rigged device gains +2 steps on the condition track and 1d8 hit points. At the end of the scene or encounter, the jury-rigged device moves −5 steps along the condition track and becomes disabled again. Modify Droid Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} Trained only You can make a Mechanics check to modify a droid. Recharge Shield Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} Trained only When acting as the shield operator on a vehicle or operating a device with a shield rating, you can spend three swift actions on the same turn or consecutive turns to make a DC 20 Mechanics check to recharge the vehicle’s shields. If successful, you restore 5 points to its shield rating, up to its normal maximum. Refit Antiquated Vehicle or Weapon Trained only Requires tool kit You can use the Mechanics skill to refit an antiquated vehicle or weapon, using modern technology to replace outdated components. You must spend 20% of the base value of the vehicle or weapon (before the application of the antiquated template) on raw materials for the upgrade. The refitting process takes a number of days (each day requiring 8 hours of continuous work) determined by the object’s size: Medium or smaller, 1 day; Large, 2 days; Huge, 5 days; Gargantuan, 10 days; Colossal, 20 days; Colossal (frigate), 60 days; Colossal (cruiser), 180 days; Colossal (station), 360 days. If multiple characters trained in the Mechanics skill work on the refit simultaneously, divide the amount of time taken by the number of characters working on the refit (a maximum of 20 characters can reduce the refit time, minimum of 1 day). Once the work is complete, apply the refitted template to the base vehicle or weapon instead of the antiquated template. Regulate Power Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} Trained only When acting as the engineer on a vehicle or operating a device, you can spend three swift actions to make a DC 20 Mechanics check to regulate its power. If you are successful, the vehicle moves +1 step on the condition track. Repair Saga Edition Core Rules|page=70}} Trained only You can repair a damaged or disabled droid or object (including devices and vehicles). This requires at least 1 hour of work, at the end of which time you must make a Mechanics check. Only one character may repair a given droid or object at a time, but other characters may use the aid another action to assist. Repair Droid (requires tool kit): You can spend 1 hour and make a DC 20 Mechanics check to repair a damaged or disabled droid, restoring hit points equal to the droid’s character level and removing any persistent conditions currently affecting the droid. A droid can attempt to repair itself, but it takes a −5 penalty on its skill check. Repair Object: You can spend 1 hour and make a DC 20 Mechanics check to repair a damaged or disabled object, restoring 1d8 hit points and removing any persistent conditions currently affecting the device or vehicle. If you are on board a damaged vehicle while attempting to repair it, apply any penalties from the vehicle’s position on the condition track on your Mechanics check. (Major vehicle repairs are best attempted in a garage, hangar, dry dock, or other specialized facility.) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Legacy Era Category:Rebellion Era